


Tag of life

by glayteko



Series: 100 nights of Javi and Yuzu [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayteko/pseuds/glayteko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>清晨专用体位，它究竟是什么呢......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

随着Brain教练几记响亮的掌声，一天的常规训练结束了。赛季结束不久，来训练的学生不多，也没人需要加菜，就这么几个人三三两两得整理水壶毛巾去更衣室换衣服淋浴。  
莹白的冰场边，西班牙选手Javi捡起一瓶水，猛猛灌了半瓶，从挡板上趴着的维尼身体里抽了几张纸巾擦去卷发鬓角留下的汗水。他的视线几乎没离开过Yuzuru，无论是正面贪婪地视线交锋还是眼角余光偷偷地窥视，只要Javi一有机会目光总是贪恋在他的恋人身上。滑行、旋转、跳跃中，Javi也常与Yuzuru眼睛里闪烁的星光交汇，所交换的信息只有这对年轻的恋人知道。  
昨天午夜Yuzuru从日本飞回多伦多，他离开俱乐部回国参加商演已有将近三个星期。尽管在日本各地辗转参加了密集的商演，又是连夜回到多伦多，第二天一早准时出现在俱乐部日常训练的他却一点都不让教练们和Javi意外，他就是一个这么努力的小伙子。 

Javi，Yuzuru跟Tracy边闲谈边收拾，聊了Yuzuru在日本跟高桥mao飞猪一起碰到的趣事，二十分钟后Tracy告别两人先回去了，他们才一起进了空无一人的更衣室。日本男孩先一步进了门，紧接跟上的西班牙人砰得一记关上了更衣室的大门。从背后一手揽住Yuzuru极细的腰围，另一只手加力一拉把他抱到胸前，Javi大口得吸着Yuzuru耳朵里的香味，揽住腰的手臂抱得紧得简直要把对方嵌入自己的驱干。透过右弦窗户射入的一束束金色阳光，在紧紧相拥的恋人身上氤氲出一圈淡金色的柔光，刚用完的浴室里传来沐浴露香味混合着Yuzuru的体香和头发上的香波味，让Javi忙得不知道先吸哪一口好吸得太快太大口了反而感觉到窒息。 此时的Javi已经无法顾忌自己下一口能不能吸到氧气，把头整个儿埋进了Yuzuru的脖颈窝里，从丰润的耳垂修长的脖颈到纤薄的肩膀一路又吻又噬咬落下了一连串自己的味道。Yuzuru转过头想回吻他，嘴唇够到的是他细细卷毛的头顶，在小别重逢的激情和无奈中只能用低声的呻吟回馈Javi的吻。 突然，Javi一只手臂放开了Yuzuru的身体迅速反锁了更衣室大门，另一只手从Yuzuru的腰际伸进了他的上衣下面一路向上摸索。Yuzuru还来不及反应，被锁好门的Javi推到了更衣柜门上，终于Javi能微距面对他可爱的恋人了！ 他怔怔地看着这个美好的日本男孩，他风情万芳的眼梢他纤巧柔软的嘴唇他透着红晕的颧骨，像是多看一眼就能多获得一枚奖牌，可他的恋人不给他站遍大奖赛奖台的机会，用一个吻封住了Javi的夺金之路......Javi太想念他的吻了，昨晚接到Yuzuru平安着陆的电话后躺在公寓卧室的床上，大脑里充满了跟Yuzuru在这里交换激吻上下交合的影像，一个猛子扎到Yuzuru枕过的枕头上，抓起半个枕头把自己的脑袋完全埋进去贪婪地搜寻着他留下的香味，为自己营造散发诱人蜜香的Yuzuru的赤裸肉 体被压在自己身下的触感，耳边回荡着他到达顶峰时欢愉的尖叫。他迫不及待摸到床头柜里的润滑液掏出涨得发疼的坚硬上下套弄起来，枕头上恋人的体香让他很快释放出了思念 ……Javi被Yuzuru主动地深吻诱惑迅速地再次进入了涨疼，但是现在他顾不上自己，他满脑里全部都是可爱的恋人的身体和汁液。他一边吮吸恋人口中甘甜的给养舔舐他柔软的嘴唇一边爱抚恋人致薄的身体上每一度曲线。转眼间，Javi夺去了Yuzuru的运动短袖上衣，当他正想回到恋人已经红肿的嘴唇上继续索求时眼光被Yuzuru胸前那两片粉色的樱花花瓣吸引，窗外蠢蠢欲动的春天也不如眼前的风景让他晕眩，Javi继而转战Yuzuru的胸前，Yuzuru捧着Javi柔软的小卷毛抵御着西班牙男友给自己带来的一阵阵通电似的酥麻和疼痛，脸颊上的绯红感染到了耳根和脖颈。Javi一面舔咬着Yuzuru左边一手点触Yuzuru的右边，另一只手在Yuzuru的腿间上下划动抚弄，日本男孩当然早就坚硬如铁，在Javi的三重攻击下多亏了背后的更衣箱才勉强能站稳。“啊…Javi…啊…啊啊…嗯..嗯…啊啊啊Javi”，Yuzuru尽量压低音量呼唤着恋人的名字，在他的恋人看来这是对他表现的赞许和下一步行动的批准。Javi终于恋恋不舍得从Yuzuru的胸前松口低头蹲下，正想拉下Yuzuru的运动裤的时候被制止了。 

 

 

“不行Javi！俱乐部人还没走光呢，Brain和David都在办公室！你忘了在芬兰杯休息室差点被墩布撞见的事情了？！”，Yuzuru硕果仅存的微弱理智抵抗着快要不听使唤的身体，用颤抖的上升音调说。Javi抬起头露出两排整齐的牙齿坏笑：“我觉得他就是看见了，不是差点儿。”咚！“嗷～！”Yuzuru给了英俊的西班牙男友一拳。“还不是因为你声音总是那么大”，“咚！咚！”，Yuzuru又补了两拳。Javi眼里正假装生气整个儿皱起来的Yuzuru的小脸，天使一般可爱的恋人让他不由得喉头一甜，胸中的猛兽稍稍变得驯服了些。他站起来，用坚硬的下半身又拱又蹭Yuzuru也并没有放松迹象的部位，湿软的薄唇贴在Yuzuru的嘴唇上边啄边说：“那怎么办，我们都还是这样的，就这样涨着回家你会被我折腾死的，我心疼。”Javi从他最爱的恋人的细长眼角看出来，Yuzuru对自己诚实的身体也快扛不住了。Yuzuru胸口还在剧烈的上下起伏，视线渐渐变得模糊，他仍能感觉到Javi的手在他衣服里不老实地摸索，他很清楚不发生点什么Javi今天肯定不会放过他。Yuzuru决定缴械投降争取从轻处罚，他从Javi的嘴唇下挣脱开挪到Javi的耳边，说：“去洗澡，多开几个莲蓬把水开到最大。” 

Javi用一秒除衣闪电回应了这个提议，Yuzuru还来不及对Javi的高能表演做出惊讶的反应就被牵到了浴室，脱了个精光。五个淋浴间的莲蓬被全部打开到最大，暴雨倾盆般的水泻声完美得掩盖住了这对恋人相互满足需要发出的动静。是的，他们甚至无法听清对方的低吟，此刻Javi像一开始从背后抱住Yuzuru，在这个没有完全重叠的拥抱中，他拉过日本男孩的左手恰好抓住自己错身擦上Yuzuru髋侧的坚硬。他的右手迫不及待得握住了Yuzuru的。Yuzuru的右手撑在墙壁上，被Javi每一记都擦弄到头部的欢乐电流不停地刺激着浑身的神经，身体变得越来越麻越来越软越来越轻不用手扶住墙壁就会被水冲走一样。 两副曼妙健硕白得反光的年轻身体置身瀑布之下，一具宽硕一具细条和谐纷呈，用共同的频道前后挤压，相互牵引，两只握住对方的手互相较劲谁都不愿意先败下阵来。“啊…啊啊…啊Javi啊…”，水声快要盖不住Yuzuru逐渐彪高的音量，Javi伸出一直在拨弄Yuzuru樱花花瓣的左手掰过恋人的脸，用火热的吻堵住了他可能引起麻烦的惊涛骇浪。Yuzuru嘴唇被封印，随着骤然僵硬瞬即又如触电般抽动的身体，到达顶端的信号从鼻孔里呼啸而出。 水流瞬间冲走了一切的痕迹，Javi转到了Yuzuru的正面用双手抓住他的肩膀怕他脱力跌倒下去，美丽的高潮后的男孩的闭着细长眼睛，大口大口得喘着气，水流顺着他黑色的短发鬓角一大颗一大颗滚到他细腻绯红的脸颊上，让他看起来像一颗刚刚洗好的苹果。这画面太美，Javi光看了几眼就觉得自己也快到了，紧紧抱过还没喘够的恋人抓着他的手用自己的步调运动起来。先失一城的日本男孩还没回过神，脑袋乖乖地窝在西班牙恋人的颈窝里边喘边吻，Javi很快就擅自得到达了顶峰。 

梳洗整理好的两人提着运动背包准备离开更衣室前，在门口又纠缠了一个深吻。Javi的大拇指摸了摸还没消肿的Yuzuru的嘴唇说：“知道为什么没有做么”。Yuzuru瞪大眼睛摇了摇头发梢未干的脑袋，刘海全部垂在脑门上让他看起来又小了两岁。  
“发现安全套没带”。Javi歪着脖子用很正经的表情回答了自己的问题。一手拉着恋人一手开门，往停车场走去。“今晚睡我公寓，我知道你妈妈不在，对吧。” 

 

 

Yuzuru的母亲在日本给姐姐准备大学毕业礼。这次在家里呆久一点，还要三周左右才回多伦多。Yuzuru结束商演回多伦多的时候，麻麻交代他平时跟Javi一起凑伙，没训练没课的日子多跟Javi一起出去透透风，别老是窝在家里打游戏。麻麻一边说Yuzuru心里一边飞弹幕：你想象中的那个好Javi不天天把我摁在床上翻来翻去才怪，三顿饭？粗去玩？哦！呵！呵！弹幕虽然在吐槽，Yuzuru可早为接下去几个星期跟Javi自由相处的时间乐开了花，真的可以出去约约会逗逗狗撩撩小越南，或者一直在床上滚来滚去也好，只要跟Javi在一起，做什么都是舒服快乐的。 

Javi住在一栋大多是大学生租住的公寓的顶层。下午四点半跟Yuzuru一起回家基本上没碰到什么熟人邻居。还没到晚饭时间，究竟干点什么好呢。以前都是偷偷摸摸，好不容易找到点儿私下在一起的机会，总是抓紧时间耳鬓厮磨的，现在真把自由的时间给他们俩支配了，反而不知道干嘛，这就叫幸福的烦恼。  
主人在厨房翻冰箱看能搞点什么喂喂那个基本不怎么吃东西的男孩。客人在旁边看了一会儿，撅着嘴摇摇头，表示这些东西战斗力只有五，都吊不起小爷的胃口。转身去卧室打开箱子理东西。Javi无奈表示小爷您真难伺候，还是果断外食吧，歪着脖子跟去理东西。Yuzuru打开拉杆箱，拿出来一只维尼和几件换洗衣服，本来双手插袋耷拉着脑袋的Javi眼冒金光，激动得环住日本男孩：“你终于同意跟我同居啦！”边说边啄可爱恋人的脸蛋。Yuzuru伸出双臂也环上了Javi：“这几个星期想好好跟你在一起，下一次这种机会不知道要等到几时。”被喂了一口糖的Javi伸出脖子跟怀里Yuzuru光滑细长的脖颈蹭了蹭，舔了舔嘴唇说：“Yuzu，我感觉很幸福。”Yuzuru害羞低头：“僕も（我也是）”。Javi翻白眼，又说自己听不懂的话，Yuzuru一侧头吻住了他给他赔礼道歉。 

这个吻的节奏从一开始的缓慢渐渐变得激烈起来，两人的呼吸声越来越重，不知不觉Yuzuru已经被压在床上，这个他睡过不止一次的床让他很放松，怀着对接下来要发生的事情的期待，任Javi脱去了自己的外套和T恤。Javi的吻不舍得离开Yuzuru的身体，边啃着他的肩膀边伸手去床头柜拿安全套和润滑液。这一摸傻了眼。润滑液只剩一两滴，一盒安全套只剩一只了。两个人停下了动作，停不下喘息，傻傻得盯着润滑液空瓶。“我走的时候还剩大半瓶！”Yuzuru觉得不可思议，“我每天都很想你Yuzu”，Javi用我绝对没搞外遇的表情解释。“哈？”，“我自己。。。平均一周四五次不知不觉就用没了”，Javi理直气壮一点都不害羞地说。  
Javi一个筋斗从床上站起来，把从Yuzuru身上扒掉的衣服还给他，说：“走，我们去补给战需物资，顺便把晚饭吃了。”Yuzuru显然对高效率的计划很满意。 

 

 

下一站，Walmart。 

 

Javi揽来了购物车，Yuzuru很少出门，多伦多的超市更从没来过。一进Walmart就很兴奋，这个地方很宽敞，天花挑高很高，没有认识他的路人没有粉丝没有记者，他可以跟普通顾客一样想干啥干啥。他欢快地牵着Javi的手一蹦一跳这边看看那个摸摸，尽管看不太懂这些商品具体是什么。Javi被这个低龄儿童拉着东转西逛没了方向，问他你还有啥要看的不，Yuzuru抿着嘴笑盈盈地摇摇头。Javi说那好，跟我走吧。直奔主题找到战需品专门货架，随手抄了两瓶常用牌子的润滑液丢到车里。安全套好像又出了很多新型号，他驻足仔细研究了一下新品跟自己常用型号之间的区别，最后还是拿了三包常用的超薄，一转头发现Yuzuru煞有其事地攥着一包清凉浮点一包草莓味罗纹正面反面翻来翻去仔细阅读说明。Javi眉毛一抬，坏笑道：“原来你想试试看花式的啊，hiahia，来来来这两包我们全要了。”Yuzuru用肩膀撞开他的伸过来的手：“我就不能自己用啊。”Javi倒吸了一口凉气。机智地抓住他的肩头，把他人掰过来说：“你看，那里有卖和果子，樱花饼诶铜锣烧诶，还有好多日本进口食品，Yuzu你这几天的口粮有指望了！”Yuzuru用细长诱人的眼角白了他一眼，哼了一声，放回安全套，走向日本进口食品货架。Javi从背后望着走出四五米的恋人，舒出一口长气。“靠，从来没想过他还有那种想法，如果将来他真的提出那个要求，我应该怎么办呢。。。”Javi脑子里各种设想各种Plan忽高忽低飞来飞去。 

这时，一个高个肌肉胡子男对Javi嘿了一声打断了他混乱的脑内紧急大会，Javi歪着脖子转过头，面无表情的胡子男先开口，指了指在日本食品货架边的Yuzuru说：“那是你小男朋友麽，真可爱，缺钱花麽哥们，他，多少钱一夜？” “Fuck off, Asshole！”Javi用青筋纵横的手指着胡子男低吼：“敢靠近他，你就完了！”。三步并作两步走到Yuzuru身边一把搂过他的细腰，回头朝胡子男狠狠射出两道眼球闪电。强搂住Yuzuru把他拖出胡子男的视线。Yuzuru完全不知道发生了什么，不知道自己刚刚差点堕入什么样的危险，他没问Javi为什么硬拉他走。他第一次看到Javi愤怒到扭曲的脸，虽然猜不到发生了什么但肯定是了不得的事情。听话得跟着走了很远。Javi停下脚步，用左手拇指和食指摁了摁发烫的额头，使劲甩了几下头让自己平静下来。Yuzuru半张着嘴担心地看着他。Javi拨了下他的鬓角，在他的额头印下一个吻。Yuzuru察觉到此地不宜久留，说：“Javi，我们去外面的汉堡店吧，我饿了想吃那个。” 

Javi载着手捧汉堡外卖纸袋的Yuzuru回到公寓。开锁进门把东西往沙发上一扔，跐溜进了浴室先洗了起来。Yuzuru是真饿了，拿出汉堡，啃了小半个，瞬间又觉得很饱，扔下汉堡，脱掉衣服猫着背进了浴室。 

站在水柱下的Javi脸埋在双臂里，湿透的头发被捋在脑后，Yuzuru只能看到Javi宽阔的额头，他没一点声响，身体一颤一颤好像在抽泣。Yuzuru圈住他的腰，上半身缓缓贴近他。Javi放下隔开两人的手臂，一把把恋人拥个满怀。Yuzuru没机会看到他的脸，不知道他是不是真的流泪了，小心地枕在Javi的肩头，两手轻轻的抚摸Javi筋实的后背。Javi开口：“刚才很害怕，怕保护不了你，怕如果你一个人碰到那种人要怎么办，光是想到会有很多那种人看到你就起邪念我就受不了。”他抓紧拳头。“我却不能365天24小时陪在你身边保护你。”Yuzuru差不多知道发生了什么了，其实他早就碰到过，都被他机智得逃脱了。 Javi双手捧住恋人的脸说：“你这么年轻，这么美，身体这么紧实幼嫩，任何gay看到你都会受不了的你知道吗。”Yuzuru眨了眨眼睛表示听懂了。Javi接着说：“加拿大很危险的，到处都是刚才那种人，如果被搭讪了一定要拒绝，要是纠缠你就报警，记住了嘛？”Yuzuru的眼睛笑成一条线：“那被叫Javier的西班牙人搭讪了呢，说喜欢我，要把我掰弯呢？”“西班牙人大都叫Javier。”说完Javi的唇贴上了Yuzuru的唇，轻啄道：“你是我一个人的，听见没有。”Yuzuru用舌头堵上了他喋喋不休的嘴，用鼻音应允了恋人的霸道。 

激吻中两个人都感觉到下半身顶到了对方，Yuruzu下意识握住Javi刚想抽动，被Javi一把抓住不得动弹。“亲爱的，我不想把精力浪费在你手上了”，说着，手从恋人的腰肢上挪向他的挺巧的臀，伸向Yuzuru的身体深处，温柔地一寸寸地往里探。Yuruzu有点站不稳，双手搭在Javi的肩膀红着脸垂下头闭紧眼嘴巴一张一合，让自己适应Javi手指的节奏。Javi发现很难伸进第二根手指。不禁感叹，只有三个星期没做身体重新变得像第一次一样紧了。Javi拍拍Yuzuru，“站着可能不行”，关掉龙头抓过大浴巾把Yuzuru一裹，夹在腋下拖到了床上。 

两个人在床上相互擦头毛边笑边闹滚来滚去，Yuzuru占据优势跨在躺在下面的Javi腰上，Javi正准备用咯吱他挽回颓势，日本男孩十指相扣握住Javi，说：“Javi让我自己来”。他打开双腿，扭动腰肢用私处磨蹭Javi的半硬的肉棒，Javi经不起这致命的触感，马上坚挺如刃。Yuzuru抓来安全套，用牙齿撕开包装齿边，仔细小心地给Javi穿好。按了半只手掌的润滑液，抹满了Javi的战袍。Yuzuru天使的脸庞和放荡的动作形成的对比让只能干看的Javi忍不住马上想进入他的身体狠狠发泄的念头，但他必须等待恋人重新适应自己的尺寸。Yuzuru又挤了一些润滑液，给自己涂上，扶住Javi的肉棒对准坐了下去。 

逐渐被紧紧包裹的快感攀沿到Javi的全身，他握住恋人的腰肢，帮助他一点点上上下下适应巨大的自己。痛疼的磨合时间很快过去，Yuzuru成功坐到底，Javi坐起来想抱住了只属于自己的宝贝。“说了我自己来！”Yuzuru摁倒Javi按住他的胸膛不准他再起来，自顾自上下坐起来。 

日本男孩紧锁眉头，或前或后的寻觅自己的快乐原点，好几次好像已经找到再回过头去发现其实不在那里，脸上爽快疑惑失落的表情交替着，Javi觉得眼前这个大胆探索实验自己身体的男孩太可爱了，托起他的手舔起他的细长葱白的手指。温热湿润的舌头把爱的电流从手指传到Yuzuru的身体里，忽然他如释重负睁开眼睛，抽出被Javi含湿的手，撑在床沿和Javi的腰上用力快速得上下运动起来。顿时房间充满了肉体撞击声和高亢的淫声浪语，“哦。。。Javi。。。Javi。。。好舒服。。。嗯嗯。。。Javi啊嗯嗯”Yuzuru眼里噙着泪花哭喊。Javi被他每一记都坐得很深很紧，而Javi打定主意一定要抗住巨大的快感帮恋人先达到快乐的巅峰。Yuzuru加快三倍速，最后一记重重地撞到Javi的小腹上，扭动屁股画了一个小圈，Javi知道就是现在，坐起抱住他让他爆发在自己的小腹上。Yuzuru高高昂着头，身体微微抽动。“Javi，Javi~”，嘴里依然呜咽着恋人的名字。Javi温柔得搂住高潮后通身粉红的美丽恋人，他红扑扑的脸蛋和鼻口呼出了湿热气息让Javi感觉自己被幸福的光晕笼罩，虽然自己的身体还没到达，跟Yuzuru完成了这个仪式释放了所有的思念已经让他无比满足。 

Yuzuru从高潮中苏醒过来。用湿漉漉的眼睛看着Javi，低声说：“继续好吗。”


	2. Chapter 2

这个瞬间，Javi错觉自己得见了神明显灵，以往怎么磨都不肯给做第二次的Yuzu一脸无害得主动索求更多。他深感再多受哪怕一丝这小子的诱惑基本就当场交代了。放过了言语调戏师弟的机会，理智和冲动都告诉他必须抓紧这一刻的春宵，伸手用力一把把Yuzu的整个翻了个个儿。被180°翻了个身的男孩并没发出惊讶，相反地，好像早就做好了内心预演似得默契配合着，他用手肘撑住上半身更伏低身子把最好的位置敞开给西班牙恋人。湿乎乎一片刚经历过高潮却没清理过的粉红色穴口居然微张着，看得Javi来不及换一个安全套再一次欢畅得进入全须全尾挺了进去。 

Javi承受着高潮不久后收得更紧的内壁的挤压，背后串过无数条电流让他担心自己在任何一次轻插中都能马上射出来。深呼吸后他慢慢地细细地研磨着Yuzu的穴内，努力让自己身体和内心都平静下来好恢复到热战状态。好在他看不到男孩蕴不住娇红的眼尾，要知道多少次他都是败在了欢愉中的Yuzu一双似泣非泣含露的眼睛手下。 

可此时，身下的男孩对他的慢动作有点不满了，扭了扭细薄的腰肢，没回头，说：”再里面一点。” Javi对Yuzu的要求差点当机，他是绝对不甘心如此轻易结束的，但是又不好意思说亲爱的我需要点适应时间。幸好他是床上经验丰富的西班牙人，用没几秒一个念头便闪过Javi的大脑，稍稍转换体位或许可以缓解自己的困境。他抬起Yuzu一条跪在床上的腿架在自己的肩膀上。如此肆无忌惮得摆弄恋人柔软的身体，驾驭住了一个这样的姿势，让他得意起来，不负期望向Yuzu的深处更深处探索了起来。日本男孩满意得轻喘起来，前后摆动身体迎合Javi的每一次撞击，两人相互引领飞向了忘我的云端。每一次Javi把Yuzu抛上空，Yuzu都会抓住他一起跃向更高的天空，你来我往乐此不疲。轰轰烈烈的快感迅速占满两人的身体。西班牙人注意到在自己的卖力劳作下，小男朋友的身寸又已挺立起来，他立刻不客气地用泌汗的大手握上了可爱的它，跟随交合的韵律撸动起来，前后夹击的快感让日本男孩害怕得往前挪了挪，但他忘记了自己还被掌握在身后的恋人手里，一下子被扯得整个头部全部外露

Javi惩罚他的逃脱狠狠地在烧烫的头部绕了一圈，“啊。。。不要啊Javi。。。”他哭腔求饶道。Javi低头落了一串亲吻在他的背上，继续一手扶住男孩的腰深入抽送，一手套弄男孩渐渐升温的滚烫。在Javi致命的攻势下，Yuzu的手臂软到了撑不动自己的身体，他抱过两个枕头，把自己搁上去才勉强维持住，很快枕头被不受控制的眼泪和口水氤湿了一小片，他的嗓音也从喘息升级成尖叫。 

 

“我们一起好吗，Yuzu你大概还要多久，我现在这样弄可以嘛”，快到临界点的Javi喘着粗气询问。Yuzu嘴里呜呜咽咽说不完整一个词，他只能回过头用给Javi看自己烧红了的双眼和嘴唇，表示已经快了。毫无防备的Javi被自己承受不了的风景突袭，身下被一股热血闪电似的劈过，无助失控下一把捞起Yuzu的脖子吻住他已经红肿的嘴唇。Yuzu忘记了自己架在Javi肩膀上已经麻掉的一条腿，伸出的手臂毫不费力地勾住Javi的脖子，燃烧一切吻回去。在一个完美的水滴形贝尔曼中，他们同时从云端迸向外层空间的快乐的极限。 

 

四肢乱七八糟得被扔在床上的软体动物男孩Yuzu，没躺多久就强撑着身体从床上爬起身，大概是因为整个胸膛和身下的床单沾满了自己的白浊，黏糊糊的很难受。Javi讪笑他：“这样下去每天换一条床单的节奏，我买多少床单都不够啊。”Yuzu没搭理他的调戏，准备坐起来去洗澡。被Javi捏住细腰，接着被攀上了整个后背。 

“真好抱，为什么让我抱到这么细的腰，以后抱不到怎么办”Javi的口吻半认真半调笑。   
“以后为什么会抱不到？”   
“不知道，但是你能一直给我抱嘛？”   
“能啊~”Yuzu回头在Javi的脸颊上糊了一个湿润的吻。   
Javi感觉自己的每一间心室心房都被滋润了，“那下个月的商演我要在所有人面前也这样抱你的腰。” 

“Brain说只要不被拍到，适度就可以。”狐狸眼的男孩重新了露出诱惑的表情。 

 

Brain究竟是如何洞察到了他们的秘密，两人至今无从知晓。  
在Javi的车里被告白， 内心狂喜乱舞的Yuzu假装惊讶和困扰，回家在床上兴奋地翻来覆去滚了一整夜，第二天故作羞射接受了Javi的追求后，他们在人前始终保持着高度克制。  
Yuzu甚至量化以天为单位的公开相处时间中交换眼神和肢体接触次数的底限和上限，严格要求Javi遵守那些细致到变态的要求。Javi一度被Yuzu详实的历史记录大为惊讶，他也是从中明了了师弟其实早就在打自己主意的事情。

 

即使两人如此努力表演着好师兄弟的戏码，Brain还是知道了。而且很快。可能是Yuzu呆毛的弧度，也可能是他日渐红润的脸色和大踏步进步的英语。Javi从来没有告诉过他，Brain找到他这位大弟子，鼓励祝福他们的恋爱，希望他们更加投入训练不要耽误比赛的时候，Brain告诉自己他是从Yuzu身上看出的端倪。  
这是西班牙恋人独有的温柔。

 

第二天，不算一大早的早晨，Yuzu在Javi的怀抱里醒来，昨夜他睡得非常好，刚睁开眼甚至有点想不起来自己是谁为什么躺在这里。每次跟Javi水乳交融后的睡眠质量都特别高，害他曾经数番大赛前辗转难眠时恨不得翻墙去找Javi。脑中拉过了一些害羞的画面，他轻轻在Javi的嘴唇上印了一个吻，然后掰开师兄的搂在自己腰上的一条手臂试图起床。不想被刚刚搬走的手臂一把揽了回去。

“不准走”。  
“渴死了喝点水去。” Yuzu没有放弃逃狱。

Javi一把撩起被子，让Yuzu光溜溜的身体和扎眼的晨勃一览无遗。 Javi表情夸张地调笑他， “18岁太可爱了，昨天射了三次今天还有晨勃”，一个翻身把师弟控制在身下，用自己的顶住了Yuzu的。“不过我也不输你哦”。

Yuzu脸热口燥连忙求饶，“昨天流失太多水分了，让我喝点水，等会儿随你怎么样。”Javi十分满意恋人的认罪态度，撒手放人。Yuzu踉踉跄跄起身，失手碰掉了床头柜上一直黄色的小鸟玩偶。他从厨房冰箱取了一瓶水，咚咚咚咚喝了一大口，抱着水瓶坐回床沿。

Javi已经从地上捡起了小鸟，重新把它摆设在原来的位置，回应Yuzu好奇的眼神，说：“这是妈妈从马德里给我寄来的，黄色的小鸟在我们那边代表幸运降临神明守护。” 抿了下嘴唇接着说：“妈妈昨天还打电话来说，刚把包裹寄出来就想起来应该给你也准备一只，神明会守护好我们俩的。” Javi抬起柔情似水的眼睛望着Yuzu：”给你的那只这礼拜就能到。”

 

Yuzu勾起童真的笑容，撸了撸小鸟的头顶说:“诶，代我谢谢Javi妈妈，一定会灵的，因为神明和Javi都守护着我，我是多么幸运啊”。一个好主意撞击到Yuzu的小脑袋，他抓起Javi的手激动地说：“Javi，我下赛季长节目的服装正在设计，我跟Johnny说，让他绣一只黄色小鸟上去吧！” Javi有点惊，猝不及防被小恋人甜到了心口，但想到锈黄色小鸟的Costume有点搞笑，噗嗤一声笑了出来。Yuzu完全知道他在想什么，低头指了指自己的腋下，“呶，比如放在这里，不会影响Costume效果的。”

“我的Yuzu真是天才！” Javi一把拉住日本男孩扑在自己怀里，雨点一样的吻落在Yuzu的脸上。  
“身上打上了你的tag，神就不会让我们再分开了。” Yuzu在狂风急雨般的吻中红着脸说。

此刻，浪漫的西班牙人在一向保守的日本人面前竟拼不出一句符合情圣身份的句子。

 

他微颤抖着嘴唇，做了几个模糊的口型，终于说出话: “Yuzu, 还记得我们说好的清晨专用体位吗?”


End file.
